herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lex Luthor (Injustice)
This version of Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor was a hero in the 2013 DC fighting video game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. History Lex Luthor, much like the prime universe counterpart, was a billionaire and founder/owner/CEO of LexCorp. However, unlike his prime universe counterpart, he never was a criminal. He was even best friends with this world's Superman, that is until Superman was tricked by the Joker into killing both Lois Lane and their unborn child thinking he was fighting Doomsday. Because Lois' heartbeat was connected to a nuclear bomb the Joker planted in Metropolis, it went off destroying the city and killing all civilians, as well as most of other superheroes who were present in Metropolis' destruction, such as Teen Titans' Beast Boy. Filled with grief over the loss of Lois and the citizens of Metropolis, Superman angrily kills the Joker in revenge, though the Joker laughs in triumph before he died, as he finally succeeded into driving Superman mad and evil, much to Luthor's dismay. Shortly after Superman formed The Regime, he joined Batman's Insurgency and for five years, while under the guise of being remained Superman's friend, he assisted Batman in any way he could. He even assisted in bringing the prime universe's Justice League members: Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and Hal Jordan into their universe so they can help them in their fight against The Regime. After being in a battle against the prime universe's Joker who was accidentally brought into their world and members of the Regime, Lex Luthor was then murdered by Superman under the watchful eyes of millions. After his honorable death and the defeat of Regime at the hands of the Earth Prime's Superman, Earth Prime's Cyborg visiting the funeral of Luthor's grave before the latter depart to Earth Prime. The prison named after Luthor was also build, which appeared in Injustice 2 and will be Superman's primary jail in the first halves of the storyline. Legacy Even though Lex was dead, his death wasn't in vain for the world saw what Superman truly become, which triggered a chain of event that would lead to the Regime's downfall: Superman was overcome with paranoia and decided that the world is ungrateful for his 'protection' and decided to set an example by destroying both Metropolis and Gotham before he would invade the Justice League's universe, thus showing his true colors. These actions by Superman caused Shazam to protest and he was slain by Superman personally. Shazam's death inspired The Flash to defect from the Regime and inform Superman's plan to the Insurgency, eventually leading Batman of the main universe to go with an emergency plan: Summon the main universe Superman, who was still the righteous superhero that has yet to break down, and he eventually helped and brought down Superman and the Regime. Lex was given proper burial, honored as a hero and gratitude of that world and the main universe's heroes at the end of the game. Category:DC Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wealthy Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Philanthropists Category:Pure Good Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Martyr Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Posthumous Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Reactionary Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Paragon Category:Businessmen Category:Wise Category:Harmonizers Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Batman Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Lego Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Legacy Category:Military Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Revived Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Remorseful